The Vaccine Research Center (VRC) is dedicated to translating basic science knowledge into clinical vaccine products. This requires the ability to carry out basic research, construct new vaccine products, perform preclinical research and evaluate candidate vaccines in human studies. To conduct human clinical trials, the VRC has established the infrastructure to produce vaccine products using good manufacturing practices, and to manage regulatory issues related to human trials. In response to the need to develop improved influenza vaccines protective against influenza strains with the potential for pandemic outbreaks, the VRC has an ongoing program to develop novel vaccine approaches. This project, entitled "H1N1 and Other ARRA Equipment" concerns equipment purchases to support VRC-wide activities for universal influenza vaccine development and production. Scientific activities related to these equipment purchases include basic research, translational research, and clinical research.